Letters
by MrEustass
Summary: Two strangers know each other through letters and see each other a way to go on living even when nothing seems to go right. Friendship (Maybe romance) KidLaw


**Hello,**

 **This is only a letters project I decided to do because I found interesting to work with "Letters that can change the course of people's lives."**

 **Special thanks to Mrs. Trafalgar for helping me with the first Law letter and translate that story (Yeah, she translates everything =P)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Ps: Nothing in this story is coincidence... Neither the spilled coffee... This will be important in the future, just a hint =P**

-v-

 ** _Dear Eustass Kid,_**

 _I don't feel comfortable sending a letter to someone I have never spoken before, but according to my psychologist would help me a lot. Hope I'm not bothering you and expect you to answer this letter. I hate to have to find someone else to write and write another letter saying the same thing I said to you._

 _My name is Law, Trafalgar Law. As the address of the letter suggests, I live in Cardiff - Wales, I have 19 years. Currently I make no college, spend most of my time reading. My psychologist says I have to write my qualities here, but I don't see anything that could put here._

 _As I am very concerned about being bothering you and too afraid you ignore me, I promise I'll just send letters once a month. That sounds good to you? Hope so._

 _Sorry for the short letter. I just feel a idiot writing this and I have no idea what to write more._

 _I expect you to answer._

 ** _\- Trafalgar Law._**

 _ **Ps:**_ _I'm sorry for spilled coffee on the edge of the paper, my coffee crashed near, but luckily I was fast enough to take the paper before it was hopeless._

-v-

 ** _Dear Trafalgar Law,_**

 _I was impressed when I saw your letter in my mail. Still tried to remember if I knew you from somewhere, but all became clear when I read the letter. You're not bothering me, my life is dull and I think it needed a change in my routine... This letter came at a good time._

 _I have questions, then this letter will be basically questions, I'm sorry if I'm being indiscreet._

 _Why did you choose my name? And a psychologist advised you to do this? Why you has a psychologist? Oh, I think it was very personal. You can run out to answer that._

 _My name is Kid, Eustass Kid, but I think you know that. I live in London, but you also know it. I'm 20 and I'm studying Mechanical Engineering. I don't like to read as much as you, I guess and don't think about possible qualities to write here (If I have any)._

 _You said "Currently" makes no college, that you've ever done one?_

 _One letter a month seems good. And I said, you are not bothering._

 _Don't feel like an idiot, I think I'm the only idiot here..._

 _Waiting for another letter._

 ** _\- Eustass Kid_**

 _ **Ps:**_ _Don't worry, I don't care about the coffee stain. I'm sorry you have spilled your coffee._

-v-

 ** _Dear Eustass Kid,_**

 _Thanks for answering me! I'm happy to receive your answer. If it makes you feel better, my life is monotonous too, stay every day in my home and rarely go out around. According to my psychologist I need some company beyond her._

 _I believe I owe you the answers because I started to send you letters, but I can't help but ask questions too... Many people say I'm very curious, I hope it doesn't bother you._

 _Chose your name because I found it interesting and slightly funny, I'm sorry if that offends you. But you can see that my name is also funny, and no, I don't know why my mother had given me the name "Law", maybe it was because my grandfather was a great lawyer, but that doesn't explain everything. Your mother had a specific reason to give the name "Kid" to you? I'm sorry if it is personal._

 _Yes, I have a psychologist. She is lovely and a little scary for always seem to know what you think. It's the closest for a friend that I have and that's seems deplorable? Paying someone to be your friend... I'm sorry for seem so ridiculous._

 _Engineering is a good course, with many calculations and, in your case, drawings. Do you like what you do? Will do specialization in your area? Oh, I did medical school, but I had to give up for higher reasons._

 _Barely we started this and I'm already breaking the promise I made. Now are two letters in one month! Sorry about that, but since your letter arrived, I couldn't stop thinking about how to answer that._

 _Don't think you're an idiot, I'm sure you're not. =D_

 _Waiting your answer._

 ** _\- Trafalgar Law_**

 _ **Ps:**_ _No spilled coffee today. The paper is safe \o/_

-v-

 _ **Dear Trafalgar Law**_ _,_

 _I'm honored for receive such a quick response. Whether a week can be considered fast and I'm not complaining (=P). Why you rarely leave your home? Wales looks so beautiful with all this parks, lakes, fresh air, castles and other homes/old-fashioned mansions. Perfect for morning walks. I think I would like to live in a place like Wales. Unless I'm wrong, and Wales isn't like that... Am I wrong?_

 _It's okay you be curious, I think I can handle it ;-D_

 _My mother don't gave me that name, I like to think she would have given me a better name. And yes, I don't like my name... Makes sense your name be Law because of your grandfather and even gets to be funny, no offense._

 _Don't think ridiculous to have a psychologist as a friend, I'm sure that even without being paid her would be your friend, you seem to be a good person. If it makes you feel better... I have no friends... And no money to pay a psychologist._

 _I love Engineering, I feel like I was born to do it. And I will specialize in Automobile, to have chance to get a good job in any multinational and maybe one day I work at Ferrari \o/ (Dreaming doesn't hurt right?)._

 _Why you gave up of the college? Medicine wasn't what you wanted?_

 _Don't feel bad for breaking your promise, it didn't bother me. It is encouraging see a letter from you in my mailbox in the weekend._

 _How can you be so sure? You don't know me right =P_

 _Waiting for another letter._

 ** _\- Eustass Kid_**

 _ **Ps:**_ _I feel that you are a coffee addict =P_

-v-

 **So I want hypothesis... Why do you think Trafalgar has a psychologist?**

 **If someone wants to know: Law sent the first letter on a weekend, the next weekend Kid received the letter and sent the answer and so on... For 4 letters close a month, and will be so =D**

 **I appreciate comments...**

 **See you next o/**


End file.
